Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum cultivar Camelot.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Camelotxe2x80x99 (Oglevee No. 234, Breeder No. 95-9-2). The cultivar was developed from an organized, scientifically designed breeding program conducted at the Department of Horticulture, The Pennsylvania State University, University Park, Pa. 16802. The breeding program was designed to create new regal Pelargonium genotypes with clear, bright flower colors, excellent propagation characteristics, compact growth habit, predictable and consistent flowering response and good post-production quality. The cross-pollination was done on Apr. 12, 1995. The pistillate parent of this new cultivar is xe2x80x98Duchessxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,074). The staminate parent (Breeder No. 93-11-5) was produced from prior selections developed at The Pennsylvania State University. The pedigree of the staminate parent includes the patented varieties xe2x80x98Splendorxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Fantasyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 7,656 and 7,538, respectively) and other unpatented varieties and appears in FIG. 2. The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced on Sep. 9, 1996 by cuttings in University Park, Pa. The new cultivar has been trial and field tested at Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and temperatures of 60xc2x0 F. night and 68xc2x0 F. day, has a response time of thirteen weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 6 inch pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer with 150-200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light.